A number of basic types of wind turbine can be used to generate electrical power. One basic type comprises a rotor with an arrangement of rotor blades for turning a low-speed shaft. The low-speed shaft is connected to a gearbox, which can convert the relatively slow rotation of the rotor and low-speed shaft into a higher rotational velocity suitable for driving a generator. A high-speed shaft extends from the gearbox to a generator. This type of generator is sensitive to alignment of the various components and to coupling of vibrations or oscillations between the various components. Any vibration in the low-speed shaft, for example, can be transferred to the gearbox. Any vibration of the gearbox can be transferred in turn to the high-speed shaft and to the generator. Since the rotating component of the generator has a relatively high rotational velocity, such vibrations can present a serious problem. However, structural properties, manufacturing tolerances as well as the usual wear and tear on the relevant components of the wind turbine mean that vibrations and oscillations cannot realistically be eliminated entirely. For example, tower vibrations cannot be completely damped; generator cogging torque can be reduced but not entirely eliminated; etc. Therefore, much effort is invested in attempting to reduce the effects of oscillation and vibration in this type of wind turbine. For example, stationary components such as the gearbox and generator can be mounted on dampers such as rubber mounting feet in an attempt to at least partially absorb the vibration. In such an approach, for example, the generator can rest on a number of rubber mounting feet arranged on a floor or base of the wind turbine's nacelle, underneath the generator. However, since the generator is basically a cylindrical structure “lying on its side”, the placement of any such mounting feet is limited to a narrow region underneath the body of the generator. The ability of such mounting feet to absorb the forces resulting from vibration of the generator during operation is limited since they are only effective at absorbing forces that are transferred directly from the generator body to the mounting feet themselves. Any force with a direction that does not pass through the mounting feet will not be absorbed, so that the generator may experience mild to severe vibration during operation.
If the vibrations reach a level which might lead to damage of the generator or other wind turbine components, it may be necessary to reduce the output power of the generator. Clearly, such a reduction in output power is associated with a loss in revenue and is highly undesirable. In any case, vibrations ultimately result in fatigue damage to various components and parts of the generator and are therefore very problematic.